ben_10_the_new_omniversefandomcom-20200214-history
Snakepit (TNO)
Snakepit is the Omnitrix MK10's DNA sample of an Unsichange from an unknown planet. He will appear in Ben 10: The New Omniverse. Appearance Snakepit resembles Ssserpent mostly. However, he has black scales, and he has green scales on his shoulders and chest. The Omnitrix MK10 is also on his chest. Powers Snakepit possess a powerful grip with his tail, which he uses to strangle his foes. He is also a great burrower, enabling him to perform surprise attacks. sankepit also hase the power of hypnotism. In order to perform hypnotism, Snakepit rattles his tail and stares at the victim, and if the victim happens to look his way, they are placed under his control. This is usually a direct enslavement, but Snakepit can also plant post-hypnotic commands, turning the victim into a sleeper agent. In this state, Snakepit can see through his victim's eyes, and enforce their hypnotic control at any time. However, after Snakepit switches to another alien, heno longer can control his victim. If Ben transforms into Snakepit again, he still cannot control his victim from th previous time. Snakepit has the power to spit hallucination-inducing venom into his opponent's eyes, which can make his victim see their worst fears. It usually takes a couple of hours for the venom to wear off. If Snakepit transforms back into ben or to a different alien, the venom will not wear off. Snakepit also posses invisibility. However, the Omnitrix MK10 symbol will not turn invisible (one of the reasons Ken doesn't like Snakepit). He also appears to have great speed as well. Because of Snakepit's long tail, he can use it as a whip. Weaknesses As difficult as it is to relax when in the crushing grip of Snakepit, relaxing oneself can make it easier to escape his grip. Strangely, struggling only makes it worse. Snakepit's hypnotic stare only works if he can make eye contact with a victim for a certain period of time. As such, avoiding eye contact will prevent one from becoming hypnotized, but the difficulty of fighting blind can be a hindrance. The most beneficial means of avoiding Snakepit's hypnotism is to use a reflective surface to bounce his gaze back at him - not only does this negate his attempt to hypnotize his victim, but it also leaves him suggestible to commands. So Snakepit can lose be hypnotized by himself. Snakepit can also be hypnotized by other members of his species or other beings able to use hypnotism. If Snakepit uses his invisibility, his Omnitrix symbol will not disappear. He can also be grabbed by his tail. Snakepit is also a weak fighter. Due to having snakes on his hand, he cannot grasp objects or people. Trivia *Ken was greatly disappointed when he heard he had Snakepit in his Omnitrix. *His species name comes form the two Greek words "unsichtbar" which means invisible and "Schlange" meaning serpent. *His powers are based off four of the five tribes of Serpentine from Ninjago. They are the Anaocandri, Hypnobrai, Venomari, and Constrictai. Category:Ultimatrix MK10 sample Category:Ben 10: The New Omniverse